Some hood assemblies incorporate hood vents to allow air to flow from the hot engine compartment into the ambient environment outside the vehicle. Since these hood vents are designed to provide a path for air flow, there is the potential for water to flow from the outside of the vehicle through the hood vents into the engine compartment. That water may take many forms including, for example, rain, melting ice and snow, car wash water or even condensation. Water entering an engine compartment must be managed or diverted in order to prevent flow onto or into engine compartment components not designed to accept water.
This document relates to a new and improved hood vent water management system as well as to a hood assembly incorporating that hood vent water management system. Further, this document relates to a new and improved method of managing water entering through a hood vent.